OTP Next: Return to Wadatsumi-Oowarai Beach!
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Next in the line of misfortune, a vacation with our favorite Magic God is up for Kamijou Touma. What sort of hectic does meeting his parents would cause for the young 'couple?
1. Chapter 1

**That's it guys. I'm sick. Which makes me wonders how was I able to wade through swamps and lived through jungle storm in my line of career. The couple day's been cold. Not that cold, but a little exposure brings me a headache. Maybe it's the fact that I'm glued to my laptop that made me sick. Still, here it is! My next work!**

**Yes, we have swimsuits. MOAR FANSERVICE INBOUND!**

**Hopefully.**

**Let's begin this...Ite. My head...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI and the likes...**

* * *

"A week off?"-Kamijou asked, holding the phone in one hand while cooking with the other.

Next to him, the Majin, Othinus, who is wearing a pink apron and also cooking, turned her head to him.

Kamijou just gave a shrug.

"Oh, hold on."-The boy then put the phone on speakers and set it down, as he needed his other hand and also to let Othinus hear it as well.

"Yeah, I've gotten a break from my usual traveling"-On the line was none other than the hero's father, Kamjou Touya.-"Seriously, that Tabitake..."

"E-eh?"

"Nevermind. So, this trip's been successful, a bit too successful. And with we all haven't meet since that terror attack on Tokyo, your mom wants to meet you again to make sure that you're fine."

"...It's been months since that."

"Which is why she wants to see you even more!"

At that point, another voice butted in.

"Not just the recent attack, Touma dear. I heard you disappeared during WWIII and only got a notification that you've returned. So, I need to see you in person to make sure!"-Kamijou's mother, Shiina, voice came through.

"I'm...I'm not against it, but I don't know if the school would..."

Othinus tapped his shoulder quietly, earning his attention, then nodded as if saying "I'll take care of it."

"Yeah, I guess that's fine."-Kamijou nodded his thanks.

"Ah, okay then. Oh, by the way, Otohime is coming too you know!"

"...S...She is?"

"Yeah, she heard it and asked to come again."

"She...heard it?"

"Yeah, I told her. You two are great in the past, so no trouble there, right?"

"...Well, it's not a worry to begin with."-Kamijou gave a small smile although his parents can't see it.

"So, now that's cleared, let's switch subject."-His father said with his usual outgoing attitude.

"Like what?"

"Like, did you get yourself a girl or two?"

"Ghbh?!"-If Kamijou was drinking something, he would've spat it out by now.

"Is that a yes? I'll take that as a yes. You hear that dear?! Our son has gotten someone!"-Touya quickly annouced it to his wife next to him.

"I haven't answered it yet!"-Kamijou yelled through the phone.-"And why 'or two'?!"

"Ara, but you didn't denied it."-Shiina was quick to pick up.

"G-gah?! I..."-He looked over to Othinus.

It scares him.

Othinus was suddenly going dere-dere. She unknowingly struck a shy pose, averting her eye from him, and a blush visible on her cheek.

Regardless, she gave him a nod.

"Well...if...if we count Valentine and all that...I guess it's safe to say so..."-Kamijou's voice was small in volume.

The sound of a short cheer and even a highfive could be heard from the other line of the phone.

"...?"-Kamijou and Othinus has a mirrored confuse face.

"Anyway, who's the lucky girl?"-The word "lucky" hit both Touma and Othinus hard.-"No wait, I think I know who she is!"

Kamijou was about to gave a reply, though suddenly the line went blank.

The "couple" that is currently cooking stared at the phone then to each other, like wondering what the hell that was about.

Regardless, food won't cook itself, and as the nun complaining in sync with her grumbling stomach, Kamijou and Othinus got back to their respective side of the kitchen.

After a good 15 minutes later...

Kamijou's phone rang again.

"God, both my hands are busy...um..."

"I'll get it."-The Magic God grabbed the phone and press answer."Hel-"

"IDIOT! ! ! ! ! !"-Even without being on speaker, the voice was still projecting as loud as a boat horn.

Both Kamijou and Othinus winced at that.

"Biri biri?!"

Without another word said, Othinus hung up.

The couple just stare at each other for a brief moment before acted like nothing has happened and continue with making dinner.

Sure enough, the phone rang again.

"Your hands are free now. Answer it."

"No, I would chop off my hand before that."

"Let me help you then. I'm sure chopping you like I did in the Phases isn't that hard even without a lance."

"It's a sensitive matter between the two of us, you know."

"And I'm senseless."

Kamijou gave up.

He grabbed the phone, and answer the call, keeping the phone as far from him as possible.

Seems like that super volume roar wasn't there anymore, so Kamijou brought it closer.

"...about?!"-Was all he catched.

"Sorry, Biribiri. What were you saying?"

"What?! It took me enough breaths to say it once now I have to say it again?!"

"In protection of my eardrums, I have to keep the phone away! Heck, Index is...Hold it Index-hime! This Kamijou-san have nothing to do with that loud YYYYEEEELLLLL! ! ! !"-A sound of biting and collapsing can be heard from Mikoto's phone.

While taking the biting attack, Kamijou pressed the speaker button.

"A-a-anyway, mama just called. She said something about...me...m...me...b-b-b-being with you!"

"HAH?!"

"Expected."-Othinus nodded slightly. She wasn't even trying to help the unfortuned boy squirming in pain.

"S-she also said something about going to a b-beach? What does that..."

"DON'T GO! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T GO!"

"...I...I already decided. I...Wait, you are charging head first into some sort of trouble again, aren't you?!"

"What?! No! This Kamijou-san is not doing anything dangerous!"

"You usually add '-san' when you are denying to have done anything dangerous, Touma."-Othinus voiced.

"Ah-hah! So you are doing dangerous things!"-Mikoto voice is filled with triump.

"I'm not! All I'm doing is cooking for In...dex..."-Kamijou trailed off, as he looked up and got a nice view under Othinus's skirt.

The next word he uttered sealed his fate.

"... ... ... ... ...Lace?"

"...Yes. Lace."-With that, Othinus opened the drawer.

"! ! ! I'm sorry! I didn't meant that! I'll accept any punishment but at least get Index off of me, will you? I-Wait what are you doing?! Why are you grabbing that thick rope?! Heck, where did you even got-WORST! Wait wait Othinus-san! I wasn't trying to...!"

"It's futile to resist, human."

With that, the line went dead again.

"? ? ? That idiot...? What does that even...? Eek! Wh-what about that beach invitation?! What do I do? If he's just relaxing there then...no way am I going to come! B-but...but...but...i-if...if he was out doing dangerous thing...again...then...then I-I have n-no c-c-choice! IF! I-If it happens! Right! No choice!"-Mikoto was wondering aloud with a red face, her Gekota phone in hand.

To anyone who was standing near her, it wasn't very convincing.

* * *

Turns out, after Othinus restrained him in a kneeling position, her ultimate goal was...

"Okay, Touma. Say Ahn~"-However...it was devoid of any emotion.

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"You should see WORST less often."

"What? We just chat about normal girl stuff. Nothing to it."-The Magic God said, chopsticks still raised in Kamijou's face.

"..."

"Well, we have little time to prepare. So why don't we go out to buy swimsuits for me tonight?"

Kamijou opened his mouth to answer, however, Othinus stuck the rice-filled chopstick into his mouth before he could.

"Ow"-Kamijou was slightly surprised at that, but he took it in and swallowed it regardless-"Can't you go by yourself? It's not that..."

"Leivinia texted."

"?! She texted _you_?!"

"Yeah, she was saying something about revenge and 'bring Kamijou Touma to that 50% less skin covered swimsuit shop'. Oh that's nice. Let's do that!"

"HOW DID SHE FOUND OUT?! AND NO, LET'S NOT GO THERE!"

"I take it your experience there was rather traumatic. So, in order to cure it, you are coming with me."

"Please don't use that sort of logic on this unfortunate Kamijou-san!"-Kamijou yelled with anime tears down his face.

"Why are you being so cautious? It's not like you haven't seen _everything_."-Othinus recalled.

"I would still try to avoid it, thank you."

"That leaves me no choice. I'm going to keep you tied up like this and drag you there."

"There is a third choice! Why is it that you insist on tormenting me with that **_god-like_ **_**beauty**_ of yours?!"

Silence hung.

Index was glancing back and forth at the two other individual, eating food like she is eating popcorn when watching the confession scene of a romantic movie.

Kamijou has a clueless face. Did-did he hit a landmine?!

'Oh dear lord...'-Then it dawned.

Othinus is once again starring blankly at him. No, maybe she's...blushing? And her mouth is slightly agape.

'I know that look! That's the one she gave me back on Sargasso! In that bedroom!'

"O...Othinus...-san?"

"Funya."-Was all she gave.

"Gah?! That's not an answer! It's the same with Biribiri!"

"Nothing."-She snapped out of it and force another chopstick full of rice into his mouth.

"Ah?!"-Kamijou swallowed it-"I appreciate that you are feeding me, but please let me tal-Awo?"-Another chopstick, this time was meat, is forced in.

With that, as much as Kamijou wanted to continue the conversation, he has no choice but to let that goddess feed him.

He made it sound like it's a bad thing.

...Okay, it might be bad.

After the meal, Othinus was planning to use door number 2 (drag Kamijou along the dirt while keeping him tied up and head for the mall to buy swimsuits) But Kamijou chooses door number 1 (walk with her). He would try to convince the Magic God to switch to door number 3 (let him stay) but that would lead to door number 2.

And thus, Kamijou Touma, hero of WWIII, Savior of nearly 10000 clones, is drag out to buy swimsuits with Magic God Othinus.

To say he was crying anime tears was true to every last bit.

* * *

**First chapter! Please leave reviews for me! It gives me an outside view of how people saw my work!**

**Thank you.**

**DsCrystalEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah...now that I think about it...I really have little ideas as to what I'm going to add into it. Hoping to get 4 chapter or so, however, the length could very well be the same (~8000 words) But I do have the intent to spice things up a bit here. I've been to focused on humor lately...How I'm going to throw it in is unknown, but I'll try and think about it.**

**Let's continue...**

**Shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI. NT10, come on out!**

* * *

As they walked along the street, Kamijou's thoughts wandered.

'_Meeting them again huh?'_

The boy paused for a bit. Yeah. In the normal world, he could easily disgarded it as something normal. But he spent infinity of time in the Phases, all of which to designed to crush him. Othinus grabbed his heart, ripped it out and watches as the boy tries to function without one.

In the Alpha world, Kamijou last memories was that his parents struck him down. In the countless world that follows, quite a few involves them. Some are just painful suffering while some is a horror scene.

_'If...if they find out that I've lost my memories...what would happen?'_

Would he still be Kamijou Touma, son of Kamijou Touya and Kamijou Shiina?

Then, Kamijou forcefully stop his line of thoughts.

'It's fine. I have got to seriously stop worrying like this...'

His view then focused on the blonde girl next to him.

'She showed me all of those...they're not on a whim. It's her own suffering in the making. She just switched place. She was also cast out, forgotten, replaced. And there's nobody for her to blame. All there was before her was a happy world.'

Othinus felt the boy's gaze, and soon return it.

"What?"

"Eh? Nothing!"-Kamijou gave a light smile.-"I was just thinking."

"You are imagining me wearing swimsuits right?"

"...Now I can't look at you the same anymore."

"Feel free. You can do however you like. Whatever you like."

"You are being too leisure."

Kamijou was still a growing boy. Although the thought of a goddess in swimsuits excites him, he was obviously (or, terrified) that said goddess can kill him in matter of seconds.

Then again...

'She...she didn't do much even when I got a _full view _of her...must be that exihibitionist side again.'

Dirty thoughts was non-avoidable. And the previous comment just has to spice it up.

'Is...is she saying that she wouldn't mind if I come at her was _that intent?'_

His speed of thinking must be rather fast, as Othinus gave her next comment.

"In fact, I'm fine with pointlessly stripping down right here."

They are in a busy street, so some did heard them.

"Lucky bastard."

"Oh, they are really doing it?"

"Such a raunchy couple!"

Those comment flew their way.

"..."-Kamijou hung his head.

"...Hm?"

"You...copied Leivinia Birdway?!"

"Heh? So what?"

"...How can you two even be close in the first place?"

"What? Everything has a start."

"...I...I see? Then, let me copy my reply. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! IT REALLY IS POINTLESS! ! !"

"I suppose. But such ideas still sound tempting."

"No they're not!"

"Well, if it's pointless, then doing so would be fine right?"

"WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT YOU STRIPPING RIGHT NOW?!"

* * *

After the conversation has been redirected to a more normal subject, the two got on an automated bus and head for the mall. As it was in the night, the bus was rather empty. Just them and a few more random students.

Kamijou looked outside from his seat near the window, seemingly distant. Othinus sat next to him. She noticed that distant look in his eyes. Although she won't probe, she had saw this before. That look is shown when he is reminded of the "truth" that she had told him in the phases. Sometime it's subtle, like the little things around him, sometime it got threw in his face.

Although while it was true that when compared to her, a Magic God that creates, his doing was small. But for a human, those were great deeds. He used the power of break, and do so in order to protect. But just seeing it is possibe to outdone him, regardless of who or what that person's intentions are, it made him felt inferior. Anything with a soul have that. In the phases, Othinus made Kamijou felt like his entire life, all of his accomplishment were laughable, a joke. It may have been true, but only for her. To everyone else, they were amazing deeds.

Although Kamijou knows this, he still hasn't got enough closure, since he never asked for it. He would smile and wave it off, but it would haunt him as a failure, one that was caused by his own hand.

He was still in pain.

"Hey."-Othinus tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"-Kamijou turned to face her.

"I...I'll be...meeting your parents, right?"

"...Yeah...Now that I thought about it...how would that went down..."

"Maybe I'll say that we're getting married. What do you think?"

"Why would you do that?!"-Kamijou yelled quietly.

"Since I won't be leaving your side."-Was the girl 'Isn't it obvious' response.

That made a small blush crept to Kamijou's cheeks.

All he can do is averted his gaze slightly.

"Oh, there it is! Right, 50% less skin covered!"

"Wait wait wait Othinus-san! Maybe we should go to Tropi-WAH?!-He was cut off as the girl yanked him along.

"Don't be shy. I don't bite."-Was her seductive response.

"NO, YOU'LL KILL ME!"-Was his blunt answer.

"And I'm saying that I won't. In fact, I'll strip down here right now."

"Are you trying to made me suffer by throwing me into Anti Skill's jail?!"

"Why is it that you always thought I would do something horrible to you?"

"W-well...sorry about that, but...uhm...the phases?"

"Ah...right..."

The both averted their eyes slightly, just as Othinus thought she had dragged him out from that line of thoughts.

"A-anyway."-Othinus corrected herself.-"I won't do anything bad to you, so come with me."-She dragged him again.

Kamijou's mind went blank at that.

Then, a thought silently curved up his mind.

"She...she just say she won't do harm should I get into such 'situation' right?!"

Kamijou was a normal teenage boy. If a goddess ask to play dress up with her being the model, he would say yes all the way. Only if it doesn't cost him his life. Which it doesn't.

As such, he actually _**quickens**_ his pace to match Othinus.

* * *

It was a bad day for women around the world as many girl's heart throbbed for an unknown reason.

* * *

It was too detail-ish to see the...details, and to perserve our hero's dignity, so, to sums it up...

Othinus and Touma were standing at the bus stop, waiting for a ride back home.

Our view only shows their backs.

"?"-Othinus pulls out a hankerchief.

"What's wrong?"

"You got something there."-Othinus wiped his nose slightly.

"Oh, thanks...I was wondering why it feels strange to breathe."

"It's nothing."

* * *

Shirai Kuroko watches in horror as her Onee-sama was packing a bag in very quick speed.

"O-onee-sama?! Why are you packing your bag like you are leaving for a long trip?! Why can't you stay with Kuroko here instead!"

"Sorry, Kuroko, I forgot to tell you earlier but mama arranged a week long vacation for me, and knowing how hard it is to get me through Academy City's gates, I can't refuse. So yeah."-Misaka Mikoto didn't even turned to look at her kouhai. She was busying thinking which Gekota pajamas to bring.

"B-But! Just a moment ago you were talking about icecream tomorow! Then you suddenly tenses up for no reason and started packing!"

Then, Kuroko let out a dramatic gasp.

"Could...could it be?! That APE?! Onee-sama! You are going to see that APE for a week aren't yoooouuuuuuuu?!

"That idiot has nothing to do with this!"-Mikoto suddenly turned to her, redfaced, giving off small spark.

* * *

With the 'delicate items' shopped, Kamijou and Othinus head back to pack for the trip ahead.

But, without warning, soon as Kamijou opens the door...

Index jumped on his head and bit him hard enough that he thought his skull just been fractured.

"INDDDDEEEEEX?! WHY ARE YOU BITING MEEEEEE?!"

"Because, Touma leaves me alone and go have fun with Othinus!"

"?!"

It took half an hour before Index got off from his head.

"H-Has my bad luck reach the point when I'm getting blame for things and got bitten for no reasons?!"-Kamijou sweated.

While the boy was seriously worried about his misfortune, Othinus and Index began to pack their bags.

"Well, if you ask me, I find that your misfortune is decreasing slowly."-Othinus commented, as she packed her lingerie.

"Uhm, that's right Touma. You've been less unfortunate lately."-Index nodded as she recalls the number of incident.

"I can only assume that means my Imagine Breaker is getting weaker!"-Kamijou was still on the negative.

"No, it means you are having better control of it."

"R-really?"

"That, or when I used it last time, it was modified slightly? Maybe not."

"You know how to use it? Really?"

"Not much. Just a mass restoration activation."

"Either way, it's over my head to comprehend."

"I suppose."

With that, he joined in the packing group.

* * *

Next morning...

"Onee-sama! ! ! ! ! Kuroko won't accept this! Never! You are going on a path of debeauchery, Onnnnneeeeeeeee-ssssaammmaaaaaaaaa! ! !"

It would took the next 20 minutes to pry Kuroko off the taxi door even _with _Mikoto's lightning.

"Sorry, Kuroko, but it's mama. Not that idiot. So I have to go."-With that, Misaka Mikoto, Tokiwadai's Ace, Academy city #3 level 5 Esper, the Railgun, closed the taxi's door and signal the driver to start driving."

At A Certain high school...

"I heard that Kami-yan is going on a vacation, nya."-Tsuchimikado annouced.

The class cheered with massive vigor.

"That means we have a chance to make our stand! That lucky bastard would no longer be able to hog all the girls! And best is our goddess won't be paying attention to him alone anymore! HURAH!"

"HURAH! HURAH! HURAH!"-The entire male population of the class cheered.

Komoe-sensei stepped in.

"Okay class, all back to your seat. So I've received news that Kamijou-chan **_and_ **Othinus-sensei has gone on vacation to a seaside resort so...I guess we'll be without a teaching aide for a week.~"

"-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-"

"C-class? Everyone?"

"...Kamijou..."-One boy uttered.

"Eh? You don't have to miss him, he'll be ba-"

"KAMIJOU TOUMA! ! ! ! ! ! !"-The school shook.

Mentioned boy was dropping his bag pack into the back of the taxi.

"So, who wants front seat?"-Kamijou asked.

"I do!"-Index raised her hand and jumped on the front seat.

"Well, that's fine. Let's go Touma."-Othinus got in the back seat as well.

"Uhm!"-Kamijou nodded before getting in and close the door.

The taxi began it's ride to one of the place where Kamijou sanity was once tested. Not on Phases level though.

But this time, they are going, test-free.

Wadatsumi resort, Oowarai Beach.

* * *

**Yes! it's done! Another chapter! Maybe this might get a 4th chapter afterall!**

**Let's go over some review I just read...**

**Loopsey: Good observation sir! An internet cookie for you!**

**FlyingCow65: I'm fine now. OTP power! Anyway, glad you like it.**

**Sargent Crash: This one might have some closure part, so slight heart-string-pull.**

**Anyhow! I'll leave this here for now! Please review!**

**DsCrystalEyes.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been whacking my brains out for the next fic I'm going to do. Several came to me, but they are just ideas. Turning them into a fic good enough for your eyes are...distant. Heck, even this fic is shaky right now.**

**My health is back to normal after a good night sleep, which I haven't got in a while...so, let's get to it!**

**So, let's hope my "wing it" ability works!**

**Anyway...some reviews...**

**Loopsey: To me, Othinus was waiting for that day to come. The day when Touma lost it. Heck, maybe even more than she waited for him to despair in the Phases! I can see our Touya-san goes like that, and, hey, why not? Just a little blush and weird speech patterns aren't that bad. Unless your name is Shiina.**

**whwsms(anon): I can see certain part of it is capable, but I'll tone it down. You can find it right here, in this chapter.**

**FlyingCow65: DVD? Oh the embarass-the-son-with-home-video routine. An idea. I'll see where it goes. Heh, but before that, we have to set things straight! Who's the one Kamijou Touma is with! **

**deathmask83: Some trouble understanding it...but basically, I'm writing OTP and OTP alone because it's "big and obvious". Misaka Mikoto, for example, to write one, all I see is...lies. OOC. It might look cute, but that's about it. Tsundere-moe is no longer cute to me. So, OTP and OTP alone. Til the next better harem member comes. Harem interaction are still inbound though.**

**Okay, enough rant! I'm not going to fool your expectation by writing a damn long Author's note!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"So, we are a day early."-Kamijou Touma concluded.

"Yes, we'll come over tomorow morning. Just some trouble on the way, nothing to worry about"-Kamijou Shiina replied through the phone.

"I...I see. Well, that gives me time to deal with certain problems..."

"? What kind of problems?"

"It's...nothing big. I'll handle it."

"I see then. Good luck with that! We'll be there soon as possible!"

With that, she hung up.

Now, Kamijou Touma heaved a huge sigh before turning back.

"Now, each of you explain why you're here."

He was talking to a group of 5.

"Mama arranged it."-Misaka Mikoto.

"The class demanded us to bring you back."-Tsuchimikado.

"But we decided to join in, nya!"-Aogami Peirce.

"I just decided to come upon hearing you're taking a vacation."-Leivinia Birdway.

"I was dragged along like a servant."-Mark Space.

A vein must've popped in Kamijou's head, but he held his roar for later.

"I see...well, the more the memier, but to me, that's just more misfortune. A-anyway, please notify me should such things are in your head. Fukou Da."

"Well, then problem solved."-Levinia then stood up.-"I hear the beach is good out today. Let's see if that's true!"

"Blonde lolis!"-With that, Aogami followed her.

Othinus and Index slided the door open.

"Touma, which room are you staying in?"

"By myself. Room 3."

The words "by myself" might as well rang though every girl the the vicinity.

Misaka Mikoto involuntary raised her hand, but then forced it down with a gigantic blush on her face.

Leivinia stopped half her step. They couldn't see her expression, but she remained in that pose for quite a while.

Index was slightly interested, but she doesn't really care. What matters to her is how other's react to it.

Othinus was greatly interested. And she have the guts to voice it.

"I would like to stay with him."

* * *

It wasn't much of a debate.

The two other member of the Delta Force just shrugged. It was clear enough. They would share the same room, as their personality fits each other, and Aogami did sponsor the two idiots, as his funds are greater since he freeloads.

Misaka Mikoto would try to reason about decency, but it was "unconvincing". With that, when Misaka Misuzu comes tomorow, she'll stay with her.

Leivinia gave the cold shoulder and just decided to stay with Mark. Undoubtedly the guy would be sleeping out on the balcony. He would try to get Kamijou or Index, but his 12 year old boss just gave him a kick up his shin, closing the matter.

That left Kamijou, Index and Othinus.

They did suggest Misaka share a room with either Index or Othinus, but the Railgun would rather go with having her own room.

Index doesn't like the idea of being left alone, but the idea was that she could play anywhere she wants, just to sleep in her own room. That she agrees, as her sleepwalking scares even herself slightly. The fear that she is turning into a machine, however unlikely it is. Both Kamijou and Othinus would sympathize her and tried to stay with her, but the girl just kindly pushed Othinus into Touma.

As such...

"Then I'll be staying with you."-Othinus gave Kamijou a victorious smile.

"Fu-fukou da."-Kamijou hung his head in defeat.

Or is it?

Is it really that much of a defeat?

'No, it's my sanity we're talking about! If I'm going to accept this defeat, it won't be with open arms!'

As the boy tries to strengthen his resistance to the goddess's charm, Tsuchimikado patted his shoulder.

"W-what?"

"How about a spar, Kami-yan?"

* * *

Kamijou Touma lived through hell. He fought Magic God Othinus for a good infinity. His skill and tactics was only capable of use when fighting the Majin alone, however, it doesn't restrict his instinct and analyzing. His reflexes and overall strength was much higher than before, also was his endurance, his pain limit.

As such, he was capable of fighting on par with Tsuchimikado unrestricted fighting.

At that, Aogami decided to join, and Kamijou would still hold his own just fine.

The "fights" only includes blows exchanged, but none hit a target.

Still, the sight of well built guys fighting on the sandy beachline in their swimming trunks would attract girls of all type.

Before you know it, they dropped the spar, as Tsuchimikado and Aogami emerse themself in the crowd of girls they've attracted.

Kamijou smiled and moved back, as he doesn't want to, as his classmates say, "hog all the girls". He would turned to the reclining chair and stay under the umbrella.

"Touma."-A hand tapped his shoulder slightly.

"Othinus? What's wr-"

He had seen this in the store.

But he still can't resist it!

Before him, Magic god Othinus, in a sexy black string bikini.

The perfect figure now high lighted, her white skin now exudes futher, and that sweet aroma just makes him felt dreamy. Might as well adds stars and bubbles and sound effects...

"W...what do you think?"

"Ah?! Di-didn't I answered it back in the shop?!"

Well, now, under sunlight, it does look even more gorgeous.

"Well...you did but..."

'Must...must be a girl's thing.'-Kamijou thought.

"Well, you look...amazing..."

The goddess before him let out a tiny gasp before looking away, a small blush on her cheek.

"T-thanks..."

"It's nothing..."

"Y-you look great too."

"Ah? Oh, these must be from the all that time in the phases..."-He looked down on his well toned body.

"Touma!"-Index's voice cut in-"Let's go play!"-She was standing at the water's edge, skipping hapily.

Othinus gave a small smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Uhm!"-Kamijou nodded with a smile of his own.

* * *

It was sunset.

Kamijou was packing the things they brought out, Tsuchimikado and Aogami helping. They were obviously in a good mood.

"Oi, Kami-yan, maybe we should have a volleyball match tomorow."-Tsuchimakado suggested.

"After all this fighting and incident that you've pushed me on, this sounds quite normal."-Kamijou answered.

"Who cares! We're gonna get more girls while you go carrying that goddess to bed!"-Aogami commented as he retract the umbrella.

"That last part was way off. Still, a volleyball match sounds fun."

"How about doing it now?"-An unfamiliar voice cut it.

They turned to look, and saw a couple guys with that arrogant smug on their faces.

Anyone would do the same, faced with such.

"No thanks."-Kamjou replied first.

"Well, it's not for you to decide."-A brown haired girl appeared from behind that group. The classic airhead with a little charm and a need for attention, proven by that scandalous swimsuit she wears.

"...What?"-Kamijou asked.

"Well, you guys just happens to ruin my last day here, so it appropriate to get payback."

"We did? When?"-Was the Delta Force confused reaction.

"Well, you boys just happens to suck all attention away from us! Do you know who we are?"-A black haired guy spoke.

"...We should?"-Was another idiotic response.

"We..."

The girl was cut off.

"For all I care, you're a bunch of idiot who think highly of yourself."-Was the cold edge response from behind Kamijou.

Getting into view, the Magic God just gave a small challenging shrug.

"What's with you, freakshow? Is your eyeball been pulled out by your ex or smething?"-Was that annoying girl's response.

"That's none of your concern. Standing behind and laughing at others with that, aren't you pathetic?"

"Why you!"

"Othinus, just relax."-Kamijou sighed.-"It's not even worth our time."

"Right, we still have dinner, nya! I heard they have some great sukiyaki!"-Tsuchimikado voiced.

"Don't try to run away, you bitch!"-One of the guys with that arrogant girl spoke.

"Well, that's some colorful words"-Levinia walked in.

"Another one? Well, that's just more fun."

"I don't have time to correct a flaw in the world because it's biting anyone it wants."-Leivinia casually replied.

"You brat!"

A guy raised his hand, but the small girl just grabbed it and throws him sliding a good distance away.

Others gawked at the feat pro-wrestler would be proud seeing.

"So, shall we head back?"-Was Leivinia's carefree response.

"Hold it there missy."-Tsuchimikado's eyes glinted under his sunglasses.-"If they want a volleyball match that badly. We'll give 'em one."

The other side of the fight is visibly worried. If a small girl can throws them like throwing stones, who knows what the rest is like?

Still, their idiotic pride stands in the way.

"What's in it for us?"-The leading girl asked.

"If you win, feel free to insult us. But if you lose, apologize to Othinus and Leivinia."-Kamijou declared.

"You didn't have to..."-Othinus voiced.

"But I want to."-Was his reply.

"Oh, so protecting the girls huh? What if I say no?"

"Then I'll let them beat the hell out of you."-Was Kamijou's simple response.

"That's some confidence you have there. I'll say no."

As soon as she said it, a deafly force hit her, knocking her off balance, her head ringing like a bomb just went off next to her ears.

"It wasn't baseless."-Was Kamijou Touma response.

He would tell Othinus to tone it down later, but for now, he should play with the given cards.

The other guys was seriously afraid. They weren't far from that Esper-producing Academy City, so high chance they had hit bad luck with this group.

But the truth was more terrifying than that manytimes.

"T-the hell did you just do?!"-The leader asked, slightly trembling.

Instead, what she got was a line of terrifying comments.

"Wants to see more?"

"She did say she refused it right? Means we can beat her friends to a pulp?"

"It's been times"

Sounds of cracking knuckles could be heard.

* * *

In the end, those idiotic wannabes was forced to give out an apology. Othinus and Leivinia was still slightly annoyed that they didn't get to crush them, but that's just them. The rest was just glad the day went fine. Looking at the retreating backs of the troublemakers, they decided to call it a day and head in. None of them suggested going to the baths, as they were still unpacking. Dinner went by just fine, with all of them have exciting stories from their life styles. Mark Space was lectured by the two legendary member of the Delta Force on how to get in the "loli boss" route, though he had no intention of doing so and Mikoto shared some of her stories. All in all, the night was great.

That brings us to Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus next trouble.

"We'll be staying for a week, so it's best to unpack everything..."

"Right..."

"So, this top drawer. Don't open it under any circumstances."

"What, why woul-"-Kamijou paused as he saw what Othinus was putting in there.

"I suppose it's fine for you to look, but maybe it's better for it to be on me when you look."

"..."

"What?"

"...Fu-fukou da..."

"What? Why are you being upset?"

"Nothing. I won't even go near it."

"Good then."

Kamijou then continued to unpack.

"So...I guess I'll sleep on the balcony. There's no extra fulton."

"What are you talking about? We're sharing."

"!?"-Kamijou choked himself.

"What? Isn't it normal?"

"No, it's not! Do you find 2 person, a boy and a girl, under the same fulton, normal?!"

"Yes."

"Okay, so maybe married couples do, but..."

"Oh just keep it down already. We've already slept together before. Nothing changes."

"I think my heart is still missing a beat from that time!"

"Then this one should correct it."

"?! I'm pretty sure that's NOT how it works"

"What? It's fine right?"

"Wait wait wait. Let me ask you something. Are you serious when you said you would strip infront of me?"

"Yes."-With that, Othinus stood up, and open her jean's zipper.

"I DIDN'T MEANT DOING IT RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

They ended up sharing it.

It was near 2AM.

And Kamijou didn't slept one bit. Othinus didn't let him.

...

...

...

...

If you are thinking naughty thoughts, I'll break that illusion right now.

"Stop stealing the blanket!"

"...Are you going to leave a girl to sleep in the cold?"

"..."-When it involves girls suffering in any kind of stuff, Kamijou Touma just can't help it.-"No, but can't we share?!"

"I could've if you would snuggle closer!"

"Are you trying to test my sanity again?!"

"What do you mean?"

"That nightwear certainly doesn't follow regulations!"-In fact, it's not even nightwear. That exhibitionist witch outfit wore by the Majin has seen more then beds. Certainly has.

"There's no 'regulation'! Ah! Just get closer already."

"..."-Kamijou just averted his gaze eventhough Othinus can't see it. The blush was already there since he got in the same fulton with her.

Speaking of which...in a couple days it should be the fullmoon, as that calm, cool and serene light, followed by slight win blowing has already there. What's this, a scene from a couple's honeymoon?!

"If you aren't saying anything. I'm taking the blanket."

"Hey! Don't just decide on your-"-Kamijou inches closer to grab the blanket.

But instead, what he got in his hands was the lengendary Majin.

Othinus grabbed him and got him in full locks.

A tight squeeze confirms he won't be able to get away from this.

"There."

"..."

"Right...yawn...I'm sleeping..."

"Oi! Don't just-!"

But the girl's breathing has been slowing and calming. She was already asleep.

'How did she get to sleep so fast?!'

Kamijou wanted to squirm, but that would ruin the peaceful face the Magic God is giving while sleeping.

With a small moaning sound, she gripped him a bit more.

The scene was to sureal and manga like for our Kamijou Touma.

Not to mention their faces, and lips, were milimeters apart.

If Kamijou close his eyes and sleep now, who knows what they would end up in by morning?!

However...

'That grip! It's suffocating! I'm losing concious! That sweet aroma is nursing me to sleep...No! You...mustn't...fall...zzz'

With that, Kamijou let fate decide how much misfortune he'll end up by morning.

* * *

Morning came.

Out from the taxi comes the parents. Kamijou Touya, Kamijou Shiina and Misaka Misuzu.

"Wow, my daughter is certainly bold! Agreeing to stay with him!"-Misuzu said, as they walked to the resort ahead.

"...I just have bad feeling."-Touya sighed.

"Like what?"

"Like the type of things my sons always get into."

"Well, it certainly can't be that bad right?"

"We didn't notify him to get ready. He must be still sleeping."-Shiina commented.

"I'll go wake Onii-chan!-Otohime ran ahead.

After they got there, received their room, a loud "Eek" voiced out.

Shiina and Misuzu turned to see Otohime backed away from a room and ran to them.

"O-onii chan! Onii-chan is with a strange girl!"

"?!"-The three adults sweatdropped.

...

Could...could it be?!

With that, they made a quick dash to the room.

What greeted him surprise them beyond expectation.

Not in a bad way, by the way.

"Yawn...It's morning already?"-A gorgeous looking blonde, her hair reaching her thigh, with beautiful greem emerald eye and a leather eyepatch, rose up from the fulton. She was sleeping on top of another person, their legs hooked into eachother in a way pro-wrestlers would shed proud tears. Her choice nightwear was...exotic, to say the least. She seems to be slightly messy, but her hair still flows perfectly. A sweet aroma filled the air around her, dragging any male sould closer.

"Ah, my head...how much sleep did I get?"-And then, our unfortunate Kamijou Touma rose up as well, rubbing his tired eyes.

It was then that the two cleared their vision and stared at the group at the door.

The group remained in awkward silence for a very...VERY long time.

Finally, as tired brains finally registered what's going on, and seeing the adults shocked expression, Kamijou gave a huge blush and waved his hand infront of him.

"No! You got it wrong! We aren't doing anything! ! ! Fukou Da!"

At that scene, more misfortune just have to be inbound.

"Toooouuuuuummmaaaaaaaa! ! ! !"-Index turned in from the hallway, teeth bared.-"What did you do to Othinus?!"

"NOTHING! I DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! PLEASE DON'-GYAAAAHHHHH?!"

With that, another day at Wadatsumi begins.

* * *

**In all honesty, you guys could have enjoyed this from like...8 hours ago? But my head was so tired and I can't take it anymore, thus, I left it there until now. Anyway, please enjoy, I've put some effort to add in some more situation. This might get as far as 5 chapters, but it really does depends on what we got.**

**Please review to me ideas, suggestion, as well as tips for making this fic better!**

**Resting for now,**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a quick round of DmC4...**

**Right, I'm back to work. I'm just on a roll here, let's see when this would be finish! It's sunday, and that means free time! Lots of it! It would be a waste for me to spend it on games when I can bring OTP happiness around to you all! Let's set the clock for...4 hours. See if I can finish this by then.**

**That being said, quick reply to reviews...**

**Encendrel: Ohhhhh...So that's what it was...never heard of it though. XD**

**darkdeath12: Not happening. Othinus is too collective for that...and she's confident enough that she doesn't have to say it like that.**

**Loopsey: My orginal idea was Delta Force fought for a world where Kami-yan disease rules all. As such, they came along when the class was "in heat".**

**Right, now, on to the main course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

* * *

Cue a family meeting around a tea table.

"I'm Majin Othinus. Nice to meet you."-Othinus gave a small bow.

Across the table, was the family of the hero who put an end to God Right Seat, WWIII, GREMLIN, the family of Kamijou Touma.

Kamijou Touya was holding a tiny blush and he seems to favors the girl, earning a black aura from the smiling Shiina.

They have no idea this girl is the reason for the attack on Tokyo.

"I...I see. That's quite a strange name. But I've seen even strangers"

"Majin? As in Magic God?"-Misaka Misuzu asked from the side.

"Uhm."-The girl nodded her head slightly.

Othinus glanced next to her. Kamijou Touma was there, rubbing his aching head.

"Touma?"-Kamijou Touya voiced.

"? Yes?"-The boy looked up.

"... ... ...Another one?"

"... ... ... ... ... ... ...Ah...uhm...this is the girl I was talking about through the phone the other day..."

"Oh my! Seems like we made a terrible mistake..."-Shiina commented.

"I guess that's true. But you can't deny anyone would want you, Othinus-_chan."_

"You are over exaggerating."-Both Touma and Othinus voiced at the same time.

Though, with the last few months meeting people, all of them saying so, that comment there was shaky in their own minds.

"But I don't really get it. What drove you to think I was going out with Biribiri?"

"I'm not Biribiri! I have a proper name, and it's Misaka Mikoto!"-The violent middle schoolgirl yelled, giving out a few sparks.

But both Kamijou and Othinus just sighed.

"See? How can I possibly be with her?"-Kamijou turned to his parents-"Alright Mikoto, just shoot a Railgun at me or something. That just proves my point."

"W-wah?! Why are you nonchalantly casting me aside?!"

"Well, I do hope you could hold a proper conversation, lightning free, but seems like it's too much for you at the moment."

'She's too prideful for him'-Was the parents shared opinion.

"Anyway, you have to tell us what happened, Touma."-Shiina voiced.-"Why did you disappeared during WWIII?"

...

...

Silence hung.

...

To the teens, everything was clear. Kamijou Touma stepped into the battlefield in Russia in order to save Index, and later on, the world.

The parents recognize that everyone in the room was avoiding gazes.

"Did...did I bring up a bad memory?"-Shiina asked out of concern.

The word "memory" might as well rang through half of the room.

Index, the reason Kamijou lost it in the first place, tenses up.

Mikoto, who found out by accident can only look to boy to see his reaction.

Othinus, who was filled in during the time in the Phases, reading his head, also looked to the boy in the center.

"..."-Kamijou tenses up.

Even Misuzu can tell they touched something very wrong. The normally enthusiatic and strong willed boy now seems to be in pain, his right hand trembling slightly.

"...T...Touma? Is everything okay?"-Touya asked.

"Ah? No, It's nothing."-Kamijou looked up and gave a small smile.-"It was just my misfortune. Some error in Academy City managing system suddenly said that I'm missing. I wasn't aware of it myself..."

"But we got a note saying that you 'returned'."

Touya then stopped his wife.

"Must-must be an automated letter. Right, Touma?"

"Right dad...I think so..."-Touma nodded slightly.

Othinus put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"?"

"You seemed sick"-Othinus commented-"Maybe we should check it. You could have a fever."

"D-don't worry. I'm fine."

The Majin's grip on his shoulder tighten.

_"Come on."_

"...Yeah. Don't worry everyone, I'll just do a quick check with Othinus to prove that I'm fine."

With that, Othinus leads Kamijou Touma out and back to their room.

* * *

Soon as he got in the room, Othinus pushes him down the fulton, closing the door in a quick and subtle motion.

"So?"

"So...?"

"What are you going to do?"

"They...they deserve the truth...but...should they know it?"

"At this point, they should know something. Imagine Breaker, your memories, WWIII, me."

"..."

"You can't keep secrets forever, Touma. If you want to live on without carrying the pains, learn to let others carry it with you."

"But I can't! It would saddens them!"

"They would be sad either way. They can't always be happy. _It's how the world is._

"..."-Kamijou froze.

It was a couple seconds later that the Magic God realize her mistake.

"Touma..."

"A-ah?! It's alright. I'll think about it..."

"No, that's not the point! You are waving it off again! It matters to you right?"

"It...it does but..."

"It matters right? What I just said?"-It's rare for Othinus to ever yell.

"I know! I know you are talking about the phases! I know it was my selfishness that lead to it!"

"Can't you see Touma? It was an illusion! An illusion that you broke! Why does it have to matter?"

"I got it! I understand that already!"-Kamijou yelled, sitting on the fulton.

"Then! Stop thinking so small of yourself! You mattered to everyone! To...to me!"-Othinus crouched down and embraced him.

"... ... ..."

For once...

Kamijou return the embrace.

The truth is...he still wants to atone. Atone for breaking that illusion of happiness that's the Omega World.

He was a human that lived half the life time of a god. The weight of worlds has been dropped on his shoulder.

For long now, he himself knows that illusions don't always need to be broken.

Illusions of happiness must be protected.

But the Omega World isn't like that.

It was real. And yet it was empty. It was the truth, yet it was just a big lie.

With the power like what Othinus had, what she said could be consider reality soon as it leaves her mouth.

But if you look from a higher view, it was just a lie.

It torns him.

If he decided to end himself there, it would be fine.

If he chooses to return to his normal world, which he did, it would be fine as well.

But the tiny difference between illusion and real stabs his heart. He is torned between enjoying his life or grieving it.

But...

'Maybe...maybe it really didn't matter.'

"This is my world. I protected it."-He voiced it slightly.

Othinus felt like she was about to cry if he didn't said that.

Letting out a relieved sigh, she holds him closer.

"You've impressed a god. Don't look down on yourself like I once tried. You've saved even me."

"I...did..."-Kamijou gave a small smile.

With that, Othinus released him from the hug.

They stared intently at each other, their face milimeters apart.

It was familar.

"...Right...it's like with Will..."

Exactly.

Their pose is exactly the same.

It's simply a different girl infront of him this time.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"Me too."

But it didn't went according to Othinus's script.

...Certainly not when Kamijou Touma leaned in and close the gap between their lips.

"? ?"

* * *

When they returned, Kamijou seemed brighter, more like his usual self. How you judges the level of their messy clothes depends on your own soul. He answered questions and enjoys himself talking with his family.

Well...maybe "enjoy" is...

"Stop! Stop! STOP! ! !"-Kamijou yelled, as he ran on the sandy beach in his swimming trunks.

Behind him, a walking power station is behind him, throwing lightning all over the place.

"Get back here you idiot!"-Misaka Mikoto threw another lightning spear at him. She was wearing a plain school swimsuit.

"Ow! Hot hot hot! Fukou da! ! !"

Standing from afar, watching the uproar, their parents just look at it with weird faces. They felt like they should be worried, but the other two girl (Othinus and Index) and another small girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes just look at it like it's a normal occurance.

After a while, they just go with the flow and...

"DAD?! WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME A THUMBS UP?!"

True to Kamijou's word, Touya was giving him a proud thumbs up. The other two housewives are laughing at that.

"Stop it Biribiri! This is getting old!"

"My name is not Biribiri!"

"THAT'S OLD TOO! ! ! !"-Was his response.

If you really want to know why...

A few minutes ago...

It's was nothing more than an accident.

It could be said that Mikoto has seen this type of accident before.

Regardless, her reaction is the same.

"So, in basic, you're wearing your witch hat because there's no other one?!"

"Well, we haven't bought one, and it's a sunny day out today."

"Then, let's go bought one! Come on! This Kamijou-san refuses to let you wear that!"

"Sure."-Was Othinus casual response.

But soon as he nodded...

A random guy passed by and bumped into Kamijou's back.

"Oh, sor-! ! !"-When the guy turned to look, his vision of the future didn't look so good, so he just dashed out.

Kamijou's head dug deep into the valley of Othinus chest.

'Soft, soft, SOFT! Keep it in control, Kamijou Touma! It's like Oriana and Itsuwa all over again!'

Then...

He heard the sound of electricity.

"Please...no..."

"Maybe she'll stop if you would at least get your head out of my breast instead of digging deeper into it. Save it for tonight."

"Please don't joke like that! Biribiri's gonna-! GAH!-Kamijou had just removed his head from that "forbidden area", and raised his right hand just in time to block a lightning spear.

The adults gasped slightly at that.

"So...that's how our son got bad luck?"-Shiina asked.

During the talk earlier, Kamijou Touma has came clean on one subject. His right hand. The Imagine Breaker. The power to negate all thing supernatural, and good luck.

"I guess so. This world really is interesting."-Touya rubbed his head

"You have no idea."-Was Index and Leivinia's response, as the Railgun give chase to the unfortunate boy.

* * *

After a while...the chase was over, as Mikoto finally accepted that she can't chase that boy forever, as he has travel from England to Russia by himself on a short note. He had out runned athletic thugs. Even her, the Ace of Tokiwadai, can't catch up to him should he run for real. Or worst, actually fight her.

Now, Index and Otohime was playing in the sea again, and they got along easily. Mikoto was taking comments from her mother and certainly she didn't like it. The "Kamijou father and mother" team has also decided to go out to the sea and play.

That leaves Leivinia, Mark, Kamijou and Othinus.

Kamijou's just glad an angel wasn't force down by some massive spell and causes distortion in the world. Now with a girl that played with his mentality all day, he doesn't need her appearance changes too.

"A non acoholic cocktail."-Leivinia ordered.

"You mean that mix of-GBUH?!"-A kick up the shin silenced Kamijou.

Exchanging wordless yet understanding glances, Kamijou Touma and Mark Space walked off to make the juice, their mutual understanding of being abuse by girls strengthened.

* * *

Night time comes.

"Kami-yan! Let's go for a bath, nya! It's good for the body!"-Tsuchimikado voiced, Aogami next to him.

"I'll leave that to later. And don't try to peek at anyone!"

"Kami-yan, you are not living your life correctly, nya! As a man, you must indulge yourself in the activities of one!"-Aogami commented.

"I'm pretty sure peeking at naked woman isn't a highly rated activity!"-Kamijou roared.

"Oh well, your lost Kami-yan! Let's go Aogami! We can guess what do they do base on their looks!"-The other two member of the Delta Force dashes away.

"You idiots! Don't say it so loud!"-Kamijou heaved a sigh...-"Guess I'll go play with Index and Othinus..."

* * *

"Hm? Touma-kun? I haven't seen him after dinner."-Misuzu replied.-"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that we were planing to take a bath in the hotspring."-Shiina replied.

"I see. Mind if me and Mikoto-chan come along?"-Misuzu hapily asked.

"Of course!"

Then, Touma passed by, carrying a number of arcade coins.

"?"-The group of parents watches that with strange eyes.

So the boy was in the arcade?

True enough, he heads back to that arcade again.

"Hurry Touma!"-The silver-haired nun's voice rang through.

At that, the amused adults then sneakily head to the arcade's door.

"Yes yes, here you go, Index-san. You sure you can play that Magical Powered Kanamin game?"

"I'll figure it out!"-As such, Index dig into the game.

"Well, guess we'll let her be."-Othinus smiled.-"What do you want to play?"

"How about...something that doesn't involves luck."

"That fighting game then."

...

If there's one thing Kamijou doesn't mind admitting, is that he doesn't mind losing to Othinus. He already lost to her a couple billion times already.

With the blank screen asking "Continue? Yes/No?", he would presses yes as long as he can, bringing a giggle to the goddess's lips.

"You really doesn't give up."

"There's no way I can snatch a victory from you."

"Then why are you..."

"But I can earn one by losing enough times."

That challenging dare drag the fight on.

* * *

Seeing their son locked in a dare that promise not to end anytime soon, the Kamijous head for the baths.

Let's just say talking with the two other Delta Force member gave Touya-san a whole new view on women.

* * *

It was really late at night.

The arcade group finally stepped out of it, laughing all the way.

"Well...I guess we can still take a bath in late hours..."-Othinus suggested.

"I...I think so. Then I'll be going to the men's side."-Kamijou headed in.

"Come on Othinus! Let's go!"-Index dragged Othinus over the women's side.

...

Stepping in the warm water, Kamijou sat near the partition, and soon enough, he hears the two girls doing the same.

A calm and peaceful silence ensued.

As it was late night, the light wasn't on. All there was is the beautiful moonlight.

Looking up at it, Kamijou just had to brought it up. He has to finish this.

He had to reconsile with the Phases.

"Othinus."-He voiced.

"?"-Came a reply from the other side of the partition.

"Do you believe that my choice was right?"

"..."

"Are you fine with this? Letting me live in an illusion?"

"..."

"Othinus?"

"It's not an illusion. Your world isn't an illusion. This world is real."

"..."

"The phases are still changing, every second. It controls the world. The world has always been real. That's why you don't have to worry, Touma."

"That's not what I meant..."

"I know, I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Is it bad that I erased those smile for my own happiness?"

"Then let me ask you. Do you think you don't deserve it?"

"..."

"Index, do you think Touma deserve this?"

"Uhm. Touma has always been protecting others. He deserve more than he wishes."

"Heh...I guess so..."

"Even if to me, it's all a farce, that doesn't mean the other six billions people on Earth felt so as well. And if I can't take the job seriously, then _someone else _has to take over. That hero, however unlikely he maybe, would then be protected should he falls."

"That's quite different from what you said in the phases..."-Kamijou laughed.

"Maybe. I may have been thrown away after I'm no longer of use, and maybe one day, so will you. But that's no reason for you to worry about. You have shown me that even when casted aside, you could still be a part of the world. Even if you're lost, someone would reach their hand out for you."

"Well. I have been fed with so many information lately that I'm overloaded I guess. But..."

A small and short silence came.

"...I want to protect. I want to be there. I want to protect the world I know, not an illusion by the phases."

"..."

"I've been thinking like it was an option, that perfect paradise. But such world don't exist for real. It will break. The golden ratio would always put weight on something. Someone. I don't want that! I don't want someone felt it, the pain of a clueless happy world on a single person's shoulder, like you or me."

"Well said."-Othinus smiled.

If last time, Othinus tried to crush Kamijou's heart, this time, she was nursing it.

Once, her desire was to return to the original world. To find a peace of mind, someone that could understand her. But turns out, that desire almost casted aside her goal. Turns out, that understanding boy was always there. She killed him when completely blinded by the desire, forgetting the goal. It was thanks to the Imagine Breaker that it has been restored, that she reaches her goal. For that, she understands the boy.

It's like war veterans don't like seeing others jumping into the battlefield.

As such, they'll protect.

The world has flaws.

But that's why it's perfect.

* * *

They got out of the bath and made up to Index's room.

"TV Touma! Turn on the TV! Maybe there's a Magical Powered Kanamin show!"-Index yanked the tired form of Kamijou Touma.

Said boy was leaning back to back against Magic God Othinus, both seem to be droopy and about to fall to sleep.

How did they got in such position was unknown.

"TV?"-Kamijou tiredly pull out a small coin.-"There. It should work."

Index did as instructed and successfully turned on the TV.

But, then, Kamijou slow to processmind ran through something.

It happened last time they were there.

'The TV...THAT CHANNEL!'

"Index, wai-"

It was too late.

What seen can't be unseen as Index jumped on Touma's head and bit him hard.

Late night TV shows sure pack a punch.

"GYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH?! FU-FUKOU DA! ! ! !"

With that, the end of second day of the week long vacation came.

Grim things are sure to come for the next 5 days...

* * *

**Done! I've been putting this on hold for a few hours, but now it's out for your eyes to enjoy! Please review this chapter! I did hope to get 5 chapter, but in the end, I can only give you 4. If anyone has a good idea for a 5th chapter, let me know. If I find them possible, then I'll do it.**

**Another idea did ran through my mind, so I'll see when I can get start. (Can't do 3 chapter in one day, that's overkill and too much for my soul).**

**As such! Please let me know what you think!**

**DsCrystalEyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... We could have left it at 4 chapter, but feeling like it's still short, maybe I need to whack my head a few times and think of more ideas. Perhaps a really short chapter of the aftermath.**

**Anyhow, review answer time...**

**Welsh Black: During Angel Fall arc, the first time Kamijou and Index were there, they accidentally open an adult-rated channel, and Index, an innocent nun, can only retaliate by biting the guy who inserted the coin.**

**Loopsey: It is revealed that she had actually fallen asleep.**

**FlyingCow65: I suppose I can come up with one.**

**Okay, should be enough.**

**Let's get to the stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The vacation was about to end.

Looking at the living room, Kamijou Touma and Majin Othinus smiled.

Everyone was chatting happily.

This is what Kamijou wanted. He looks to Othinus, who can outdone him in any possible way.

He protected this world so that from being an illusion, it becomes reality. Even to the goddess who created it herself.

Silently, the blonde beauty grabbed his hand.

"You protected this. Be proud of it."-She whispered.

Then...

It took for the old fashion comedy.

"I heard whisper!"-Misaka Misuzu is quick to listen in on the two, and points her finger towards them.

"G-gah?!"-Kamijou stumbled.

"So, what are you talking about? Oh, you are holding hands! What's this? Do you have 'an important announcement' to make?"

"No! We don't have any!"-The spiky haired boy yelled.-"We were just thinking! That's all!"

"Of what, Touma-san?"-Shiina asked.

"Ah?! Just that everyone looks happy, that's all!"-Kamijou spoke the truth. Half of it, anyway.

"..."-Othinus just looked away, a blush on her cheek.

Kamijou catches that.

"?! Why are you doing that?!"

"Doing what?"

"That! You are averting your gaze! Why are you acting like a shy girl!? Don't tell me you plan to..."

Kamijou was about to say "made me squirm by joking on family matters", but Othinus gave her strike.

"What would you think if I were to marry him?"-Othinus asked the family of that spiky haired boy.

...

...

...

...

...

"..."

Silence hung.

Index and Mikoto, who were arguing as always, also turned their eyes to them in shock.

Well, Index fairs better than Mikoto anyway.

The two other Delta Force members looked in awe, but they recovered quick and has a huge grin plastered on their faces.

Levinia Birdway cracked a snicker before intently wait for the next development. Mark Space was having his mouth slightly agape, but he held it in.

Tatsugami Otohime had no idea what is going on, but seeing everyone looking in a certain way, she did the same.

Misaka Misuzu was, for the first time, speechless.

The Kamijou family were gaping at the sudden anouncement.

Heck, even other people staying at the resort is looking their way.

Then...

Then...

Then...

...

"OTHINUS!"-Kamijou Touma roared.-"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"What? I did say I would ask, right?"

"But could you at least consider about me?! I think I just got a heart attack!"

"Well, let me ask you then. Do you want to marry me?"

"?!"

Silence hung again.

This time, everyone isn't in shock anymore.

They were waiting an answer.

* * *

Kamijou considered.

Would it be that bad?

He can easily imagine a family already.

Even now, everyone who looked at that dorm room on the 7th floor thought of it as a family.

He can imagine a normal life easily there, as it was already going on in that small apartment.

It is his wish. His goal. His dream.

His dream of a normal life.

Even though the people around him isn't normal, he can still see those moments of laughters and happiness.

What would marrying Othinus changes?

Nothing.

Their bonds was already there to begin with.

So...

So...

So...

"...I'm fine with it."

* * *

That small sentence.

That small answer.

Bring forward a fit of laughter.

However, it was not to embarrass anyone.

It was like a family rejoicing.

-Nice work Kami-yan! You have just finished the goddess route!"-Tsuchimikado and Aogami Peirce cheered.

"My! Teenagers are so bold these day!"-Misuzu laughed.

"Our son really do have the Kamijou bloodline!"-Touya laughed.

"?! What bloodline are you talking about, dad?"-His son asked.

"Oh, right, seems like you forgot. Let me tell you again! We men of the Kamijou family has the ability to attract women in our youth!"

"It what brings me to him, afterall."-Shiina nodded.

"I'm pretty sure it was just him being a playboy!"-Kamijou Touma yelled.

"I suppose. After a good DVD thrown at his face, now he's in control. Most of the time."-The mother continued.

That brought forward another fit of laughter. Even Othinus is giggling herself.

Then, a surprise.

It seemed the Railgun's mind was still blank until those laughs woke her.

"YOU IDIOT! ! !"

A few sparks were coming out of her short brown hair.

Normal people was fearing for their lives.

But a couple rebuttal made the sound of electricity disappear.

"What is it girl? Why so violent?"-Othinus proceeded to clung into Kamijou's arm.

"I'm with her on this one. Why are you suddenly Biribiri-ing?"-Kamijou asked.

"Come on, short-hair. Why are you so mad?"-Index averted her gaze.

In basic, they all were asking: Why is Mikoto so mad at hearing something like that?

Without a proper answer herself, the Railgun can only sat down with her face tomato-red.

"My, my, Mikoto-chan! Are you actually jealous?!"-Misuzu just have to tease.

"W-wh-wh-wh-wha?! WHY WOULD I BE?!"

"That's right. Why would she be?"-Kamijou once again made an idiotic statement.

"You idiot!"

"What?! It was the truth right?! Or are you saying you like me?!"

"You are being ignorant to a maiden's heart!"

"I'm not getting anywhere near yours!"

"?! Buhg?! Why not?!"

"Because you would fry me! Even if I like you in the first place!"

A elbow jab to the stomach and a kick up his shin later, Kamijou was kneeling on the ground before two blonde girls.

"Touma, idiot."

"You are still a fool as always."

This time, Kamijou made no rebuttal.

* * *

After dinner, which was hectic, to say the least...

"Touma. Let's go on a walk."-Kamijou Touya asked.

"Sure."

As such, they were coming out to the shoreline.

Meanwhile...

"Othinus-chan, can I have a few words with you?"-Kamijou Shiina asked.

Othinus gave a small nod.

...

"So...How was your life lately?"-Touya asked.

"I'm...fine? I suppose so."-His son only looked up to his back and replied.

"I see."

"..."

"..."

"... ... ... I'm really sorry."

"? Why?"-Touya didn't understand why his son was apologizing.

"Let's say...you catched a small glimpse of my life last time we were here."

"Ah...right. That's not something to worry about. I know my son lives an abnormal life."

"It might be more abnormal than you think."

"...Magic, huh?"

"I...I don't want anyone being dragged in like you, dad. I have secrets, I admitted that much. But..."

"You can keep them."

"?"

"You are doing so to keep us happy right? The day we arrived, your mother was asking some questions that might brought up those secrets, right?"

"_Yes._"

"Then we understand. We might not know the truth, but we know we aren't living a lie either."

"A lie..."-Kamijou Touma lowered his head.

Compared to his parents, or anyone, he's the only person who is living a lie. He pretended to live on as Kamijou Touma. It was the right choice, but it was a painful one.

_If you want to live on without carrying the pains, learn to let others carry it with you._

"I...I see."-Kamijou Touma smiled a bit."Dad..."

His father turned back to look at him.

"I..."

* * *

"I...I'm curious. How is Touma-san doing in Academy City?"-Shiina asked.

"...He's fine. He's living a hectic life, but he's fine."-Othinus stated.

"I...I see."

"Why are you worried?"

"Call it a mother's intuition maybe... I just felt like he's changed a lot."

"And you want to find out if that change is good or bad?"

"Uhm."

"Well, certainly it's in a good way. He's growing up to be quite a man."

"Does he get into trouble often?"

"Yes."-Othinus replied.-"But it's just his hectic day. I might not give you much, but here it is. Your son always wanted to help people, and do so right. That's all you need to know."

"..."

"I'm here to help him. We may got of _a little _rough, but now he is the only one that understands me. As such, I helped him."

"..."

"He has secrets. Everyone does. Small or big, life threatening or not. I know some of it."

"..."

"But."

"..."

"Do you really need to hear it to know that your son is fine?"

Silence hung as the young mother consider her answer.

* * *

At that same time, both parents replied.

"You don't have to."

* * *

"Eh?"-Kamijou Touma lifted his head up, and look at his father's face.

"You don't have to tell me. You are doing so to protect us from looking deeper into something we shouldn't. And I have already accept that when I stopped your mother from asking anymore."

"D...dad..."

"But you have to promise that you would be fine even if you carry it."

"..."-Kamijou gave a small smile.-"Of course. I promise you that."

* * *

"I don't have to know."-Shiina smiled.

"Uhm."-Othinus nodded with a small smile of her own.

"I did come to realize that we don't have to worry about him. Doing so would only made him feel more weight on his shoulder. So, maybe my son is abnormal, and staying near abnormal people. But with that, they made a normal life together."

"He made friends, he helped them, and received help in return."

"And I couldn't ask for more."

* * *

His parents had already taken some of that burden.

They taken it as something they don't know or understand, but regardless, they took it.

They would do so so that their son would be able to move on without being in pain.

They would take the truth, no matter what it is.

All so the boy they gave birth to stay as Kamijou Touma.

But isn't this getting too heart warming?

Well, all ends...

"Now that's cleared."-Kamijou Touya asked.-"When are you marrying her?"

"So...when can I see my grandchildren?"-Kamijou Shiina asked.

...Nevermind.

"Guhbh?! ?! ?! Why would you ask that?!"-Kamijou Touma yelled.

"Well, you two seems serious enough, and that girl's great for you! As parents, we supports this!"-His father Touya gave him a thumbs up.

Back in the living room...

"Soon."-Othinus replied casually.-"But aren't we too young?"

"Well, look at me, Othinus-chan. Do I look that old to you?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well, it's almost a tradition with the Kamijou family that the next generation is surprised with how young the previous is."

"It's not exactly a good one...but it works for me."

"Yes it does! I'm getting a grandchildren soon~"

* * *

Both Kamijou Touma and Kamijou Touya's spines just get the creepiest chill.

They felt like an even more dangerous conversation than theirs is going on.

"Anyway! Just tell us when and where that wedding is taking place! We'll be there!"

"PLEASE STOP IT!"-Kamijou roared.

"Heh, you are so boring, Touma."

"Okay, so maybe...maybe I do want to marry her...but let's take it slow..."

Meanwhile, Othinus suddenly felt like she could just jump on top of Kamijou Touma the moment she sees him, and...what's the word? Ah, "claim him".

It's not like she won't do so in the first place.

"That's what I said when I was with your mother. Look at what happened."

"Please! Can't we just divert the subject?!"-Kamijou Touma's eyes was already filled with anime tears.

"Well, then we'll see to that matter later. Why don't we go to the hot spring one last time before we leave tomorow?"

"That I agree."-Finally, the unfortunate boy breathe a sigh of relief.

* * *

Once again, it was very late in the night...

"Well, I'll leave first. Aren't you getting out?"-Kamijou Touya asked.

"Not yet...it's been so long..."-Kamijou Touma rested in the warm water. He deserve it, as he had gone through so much incident that lands him in the hospital.

"Well, don't stay too long."-With that, the father slide open the door, stepping out and closed it.

...

...

...

...

After a really short time...

The door slowly slides open.

"? You forgot something, d-?!"

Kamijou was about to yell, but a slender hand pushed his head underwater.

Fearing for his life, he raises his right hand and tackled the other person, the two wrestled in the spring.

It didn't really mattered that they know the other person.

After a while, they finally stopped, and Kamijou pulled back to the other side of the spring in rapid speed.

"Othinus!"-He yelled, though not very loud.

If he were to make a ruckus, it would end up in a Railgun hell and a bite that would surely rip open his skull.

And...

Rising from the steamy water is Magic God Othinus, completely naked.

"Mn?"-She tilted her head.

"Don't just 'Mn'! Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to take a quick soak before bed."-The girl responded right away.

"Then why HERE?! Why not the women side?!"

"Mn..."-The blonde haired goddess waded closer to him.

"?! Why are you coming closer?! Stop stop stop! O-Othinus-san?! Have you been drinking?"

"Drinking? No. You think I'm doing this because I'm drunk?"

"Well, it's...it's the only thing I can think of."

"Well..."-Othinus got up a little more, her hair gripping into her perfect figure-"It's not it."

"Then! Then! Can we talk about it?! Can you tell me the reason?! And can you do so without getting closer to this misfortunate Kamijou-san?!"

"You really are stupid. Why are you counting this as misfortune?"

Kamijou tried to move away, but Othinus grabbed him and sat on top of him.

"Okay okay! Please stop! This is way beyond my threshold! I give I give! Please stop! ! !"

"I wonder..."-The goddess spoke.

"?!"

"What would happen if I cross it even further? If you are still saying this, that means you still haven't reach that critical limit yet."

Kamijou can only widen his eyes and tried to yell.

"FUKOU D-"

He was cut off, as the girl leaned in and kissed him, and...

And...

And...

And...

It was a French kiss.

* * *

Next morning came...

"Alright! We'll be off now, Touma. Take care of yourself!"-Touya waved as he entered the taxi.

"Bye bye, onii-chan!"-Tatsugami Otohime took the frontseat.

Kamijou Touma waved his hand happily.

But, then, he turned around to see Kamijou Shiina talking with Majin Othinus.

"Hey, mom, what..."-He got cut off as he heard that sentence.

Shiina was holding Othinus hands, and she said quite the sentence.

"Then, I'll leave Kamijou-kun in your care! And I'll be expecting it!"

"Leave him to me."-Majin Othinus gave a small smile.

It froze Kamijou Touma to the point if you hit him, he would crumble like a dirt statue.

"...F-fukou Da..."

Is it?

He watches as the taxi drove off.

He looked to see Mikoto and her mother parting ways.

He got a kick up the shin by Leivinia Birdway for ignoring her, and another one after making an idiotic comment.

Regardless, he sent her off with a smile. Somehow, he can see a child-like smile on her face as well. Out of character much?

Then, he turned to everyone else.

"Let's go home, Touma."-Index said simply. She raised his hand toward him, as she was standing higher than him.

Kamijou smiled and took that offering hand.

"Yeah."

...

...

But...

"Kami-yan~ It seems the class is really mad at you, nya!"-Tsuchimikado grabbed his shoulder.

"Crap! You're right! What plans do you have for me?"

"We beat them up of course!"-Aogami Perice grabbed his other shoulder.-"That is, if they wanted to a real fight."

"They're our classmates! We can't just beat them up!"

"Anyone who stands between Kami-yan and girls that can be added to his harem must be destroy, nya!"

"This isn't a war! I'm not trying to get a harem! I don't have one!"

"Oh? Then how about plan B, Aogami?"

"With pleasure."

"Oi, oi! Stop scheming! What kind of tricks are you guys up t-GYAHHHHH?!"

Plan B was simple.

Drag Kamijou back and pretend that they brought him back as promised.

It would involve Kamijou being at the center and getting all the misfortune...

But that's why he's there in the first place.

He would protest, but that's all he can do.

Watching the Delta Force moving off, the girls can only move along, smiling all the way.

...

...

...

Kamijou gave a break from struggling.

He looked back.

And he saw it.

Othinus's smile.

Her radiant smile that mixed with the morning sunlight.

_**It's beautiful, isn't it? The smile of that single girl.**_

...

* * *

**Done! I really thought I did well with this one! Whoo! I did intend on writing it, but on a low note, since I felt chapter 4 did serves as an ending quite well.**

**Well! Please review and favs if you haven't, they're always good for me, I never expect myself being only one of two OTP writers, but if the weight's on my shoulder, I'll carry it. All to make you readers happy!**

**DsCrystalEyes.**


End file.
